moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Age
is a mechanic that is essential to progress in Moomoo.io. Ages can be increased if the Player does any of these things: * Harvest Food * Cut Wood * Mine Stone * Mine Gold * Create Windmills * Slay * Slay enemies Ages 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 give the Player a choice between what their reward will be. These cannot be reversed unless the website is reloaded or the Player is killed. The current maximum age is 100. Age 1 Items *Tool Hammer: 25 damage and 1 resources per hit. Becomes the Gold Tool Hammer if 3000 resources are mined with it. *Apple: Consumable, heals 20 Health and costs 10 Food. *Wood Wall: Placeable, costs 10 Wood, only 30 can be placed. *Spike: Placeable, costs 20 Wood and 5 Stone, deals 20 damage when touched, only 15 can be placed. *Windmill: Placeable, generates 5 gold per second, costs 50 Wood and 10 Stone, only 7 can be placed. Age 2 Items *Hand Axe: 30 damage, 2 resources per hit. you get 6 Gold per hit rather than 5 (1 Bonus), primary weapon. Used to be called Great Axe before the new Great Axe was added to Age 8 (v0.68) Will become the Gold Hand Axe if 3000 resources are mined with it. *Short Sword: 35 damage, 1 resource per hit, reduces move speed, primary weapon. Will become the Gold Short Sword if 3000 resources are mined with it. *Polearm: 45 damage, 1 resource per hit, heavily reduces movement speed (30% reduction), primary weapon. *Bat: 20 damage, 1 resource per hit, primary weapon. Long range, deals heavy knockback. *Daggars: 20 damage, 1 resource per hit, primary weapon. Increases movement speed by 113%. Attack speed is 3 times that of the tool hammer. The attack speed of the target hit is reduced for a short amount of time after hit. Age 3 Items *Cookie: Consumable, heals 40 Health and costs 15 Food. *Stone Wall: Placeable, costs 25 Stone, only 30 can be placed, provides better protection for your base. Age 4 Items *Pit Trap: Placeable, costs 30 Wood and 30 Stone, only 6 can be placed at max. Holds enemies in place when touched until destroyed *Boost Pad: Placeable, costs 20 Stone and 5 Wood, only 12 can be placed at max. Provides a speed boost in the direction of the arrow on the pad when touched. Age 5 Items *Greater Spike: Placeable, costs 30 Wood and 10 Stone, only 15 can be placed, deals 40 damage. *Faster Windmill: Placeable, generates 1.5 points per second and costs 60 Wood and 20 Stone, only 7 can be placed. *Mine: Placeable, indestructible, Players can gather Stone from it, costs 20 Wood and 100 Stone, only 1 can be placed. *Sapling: Placeable, indestructible, players can gather Wood from it, costs 150 Wood, 2 can be placed Age 6 Items *Hunting Bow: A ranged weapon that costs 4 Wood upon use and deals 25 damage per arrow, secondary weapon. Will become the Gold Hunting Bow if 5000 resources are mined with it. (NOTE: The only way to collect 5000 resources with the bow is to destroy animals.) *Great Hammer: Does increased damage to structures, secondary weapon. Deals 10 damage (70 to structures). Will become the Gold Great Hammer if 5000 resources are mined with it. *Wooden Shield: A tool that blocks projectiles and reduces melee damage by 80%, secondary weapon. Will become the Gold Wooden Shield if 5000 resources are mined with it. Age 7 Items *Turret: Placeable, shoots cannon balls at hostile players in range, costs 200 wood and 150 stone, only 2 can be placed. *Castle Wall: Placeable, costs 35 Stone, only 30 can be placed, ONLY appears if you have Stone Wall. Provides very good protection for your base. *Platform: Placeable, costs 20 Wood, only 12 can be placed, allows you to shoot over and lets you cross over the River without getting moved by the current. *Healing Pad: Placeable, costs 30 Wood, 10 Food, only 4 can be placed, heals you 12 Health when touched. Age 8 Items *Katana: Greater range and damage, primary weapon, Deals 40 Damage, ONLY appears if you have Short Sword. If 5000 resources are mined with it, it will become the Gold Katana. *Great Axe: 35 damage, 4 resources per hit. Gold ore yields 8 Gold rather than 5 (3 Bonus), primary weapon, ONLY '''appears if you have Hand Axe. If 5000 resources are mined with it, it will become the Gold Great Axe. *Crossbow: A ranged weapon that costs 5 wood upon use and deals 35 damage per arrow, secondary weapon. '''ONLY '''appears if you have Hunting Bow. If 5000 resources are mined with it, it will turn into the Gold Crossbow. (NOTE: The only way to obtain 5000 resources with the Crossbow is by destroying animals.) Age 9 Items *Poison Spikes: Placeable, costs 35 Wood and 15 Stone, only 15 can be placed, deals 30 damage, gives 5 Second Poison for another 25 Total Damage, if not prevented. '''ONLY appears if you selected Greater Spike *Repeater Crossbow: Ranged weapon that upgrades from the Crossbow and fires faster. *Spawn Pad: Placeable, costs 100 wood and 100 stone, only 1 can be placed. When the placer dies, they spawn where the spawn pad was placed. It is then destroyed. You do not keep your gold or resources when your respawn. *Spinning Spike: Placeable,costs 30 Wood and 20 Stone, only 15 can be placed, deals 45 damage. ONLY if you selected Greater Spike. Age to XP Chart Note: Upon Aging Up, even if you had more XP than was needed, none is carried over Category:Mechanics